He Doesn't Love You
by WickedNightingale
Summary: Chelsey, she hated me, but no one else expected her to do something like this…no one except me YamixTéa Revolutionshipping


My last one-shot was pretty sad so I decided to make this on a lot happier.

PLZ R&R

PLEASE **NO BASHING**IF YOU ARE GOING TO BASH KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (I hate doing the disclaimers)

He Doesn't Love You 

-------------------------------------------------------

–At the game shop-

(Téa's POV)

Everyone around the room looked at me. They thought I would cry. They thought I would scream. I didn't, you'd think I would. There in the living room everyone saw Yami, The King of Games, _my_ boyfriend, and Chelsey, my rival, kissing. Everyone must really wonder why I'm not angry but the answer is simple...

He doesn't love her, infact he doesn't even like her. He loves me and I'm sure that he was going to ask me to marry him over Christmas if we didn't have to save the world…again.

Even Yugi has accepted this our relationship, he was happy because he now had fallen in love with Samantha. The only person that hasn't accepted our relationship is Chelsey, she hated me, but no one else expected her to do something like this…no one except me.

I stood at the foot of the stairs and watched the scene before me.

Gasps were herd all over the room as everyone gapped with shock and horror at the pair. Yami was trying to get out of the death grip the girl had on him and she was clinging on to him trying to deepen the kiss.

I also wasn't surprised to find that Yami's crimson eyes were wide and shocked as Chelsey forced herself onto him. He took her by the shoulders and pushed her back onto an open couch. After he whipped his mouth off on the back of his hand with a clear look of disgust on his face.

I found it quite amusing but his look immediately changed from disgusted to worried when he saw me.

For a moment there was an awkward silence and we just looked into each other's eyes. His crimson eyes were slightly panicky but apologetic. At that moment Chelsey from the couch stood up and made her way towards Yami, who was slowly making his way towards me. Just as Yami had moved around the sofa that was separating us, Chelsey launched forward and grabbed his wrist. Her expression had completely changed in a matter of seconds. She was giving _my_ boyfriend an open invitation right in front of me... the nerve of that bitch...

The disgusted look on Yam's face was priceless as he wrenched is arm away from her grip.

I found the pout she had on her face rather funny. Her bottom lip was pushed out as far as it could go. She was wearing an overly shinny red lip-gloss which made her look more and more like a pouting fish.

He walked over to me and I was caught in his embrace.

"I'm sorry love, she came on to me out of no were" he looked into my eyes only to find I wasn't upset at all.

I cupped his cheek "It's ok Yami I saw the whole thing. Listen I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes"

As soon as he left the room everyone's attention was back to Chelsey and me.

She was clearly upset but so was I and just because I wasn't angry with Yami didn't mean that Chelsey was off the hook.

She was glaring viciously at me, which off course made me smile. That made her furious, emerald green eyes narrowed as she looked at me.

"You're not good enough for Yami! Your not even as pretty as me" Chelsey said as she looked me over trying to figure out what I have that she doesn't.

"The difference between you and me is that I don't need make-up to make me beautiful as for the not being good enough for him part... Yami is big boy I'm sure he know what he wants without your help" I may not be as stick thin as Chelsey but Yami constantly reminds me that he thinks I looked sexy under any circumstance.

"He won't know what he wants until he's experienced a little bit of everything." Oh the nerve of that bitch. At this point everyone was glaring daggers at her but she was so focused on insulting me that she didn't seem to notice.

"He had more than a taste of you and he obviously didn't like it at all. Other wise he would be with you right now instead of me. I don't chain him down; he can do as he please but the day that he cheats on me he knows he'll lose me. He's with me because he loves me and there's nothing that's going to change that" I didn't even wait to hear what she was going to say as I headed out up to Yami's room.

"Yami?" there was some shuffling and the sound of intense scrubbing coming from the bathroom.

I walked in just as Yami was setting down his toothbrush and reaching for the Listerine.

After he gargled and spit a few times he reached over for me and pulled me into a hug. When I had begun to relax he lifted me off the ground and carried me out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He placed me on his bed and looked straight into my eyes.

"I can't believe I met someone who trusts me enough to laugh in Chelsey's face when she tries to kiss the hell out of me."

"Oh Yami, you know that I know that you would never cheat on me." That sounded a bit cocky but it's true and we both know it. He planted kisses along my neck.

"And why is that?" I began to giggle as he started to play with my silky brown hair.

"Because you love me." He rewarded me with a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Yes love that's correct" and he kissed me again

Our kisses started out heated and urgent but then slowly changed into slow romantic kisses.

"I love you Yami." I made it a point to say this to him every night after since I moved in and we started sharing a bed. I was surprised to find that no one had ever told him they loved him. Yami stroked my hair and kissed my forehead as I drifted to sleep.

"I love you too Téa."

Who would have thought that I would be able to steal the pharaoh's heart? Apparently all our friends had a bet going on to see how long it would take the dancer and her pharaoh to get together. I believe Mai was the winner.

In any case I am proud to say that Yami Mouto loves me, Téa Gardner. And no jealous Chelsey is going to stop him from taking that small jewellery box out of his top drawer, the one I know contains a beautiful engagement ring, I stumbled across it a few weeks ago, and proposing to me at graduation.

How do I know that Yami's planning on asking me at graduation? Well, we all know Joey can't keep a secret from me if his life depended on it. Oh, and if you hadn't already guessed, I am obviously going to say 'yes'

The End

------------------------------------

Well what do you think I hope its ok? Now I would like one thing, lots and lots of reviews!!


End file.
